Filled with tears
by James'wants'Lily
Summary: Ok,guys this is my first story and it's not very good.Well,I actually suck at writing but I wanted to try.I'm bulgarian so my english isn't good at all but please review so that I can imporve my writing.Just another Lily and James story !


_**Lilysad has logged in**__  
__**Verymuchinlove**__**has logged in**___

_**Verymuchinlove: **__Sweety, why are u sad ? What's wrong ?  
__**Lilysad:**__ I'm fine. Really ! Everything's ok.  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__Well I don't think so. Come on, Lily tell me. Why don't u trust me? Lately I feel like I don't know you. I know it's our summer vacation and we were supposed to be together... and I'm so sorry things happened this way.  
__**Lilysad: **__No, Ani, it's not that. It's nothing actually. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just wrote I'm sad, but I'm happy.  
__**Verymuchinlove:**__ Yeah, anyway. Oh, I hate this...I hate tha fact that I'm stuck here in this stupid house all the time when I can be with you. I hate the fact that I can't see my boyfriend. This vacation sux !  
__**Lilysad:**__ About your boyfriend...  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__What about him?_

_**Lilysad: **__I wanna meet him. I don't know what he looks like...nothing. I only know his name Sirius.  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__He's gorgeous. You'll love it, I'm sure._

What's wrong with me... Why is this still bothering me ? I never wanted a boyfriend that badly. That must be hormones... but when I see Ani talking about her boyfriend it makes me so sad that I'm alone...

__

_**5min later**_

Verymuchinlove: _Lily ?! Where did u go :(  
__**  
10 min later**_

Verymuchinlove: _LOL !!! Lily, you won't believe what just happend !  
__**Lilysad: **__What ?  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__Sirius and his friends are making a party tonight and he invited me. We should definitly go.__**  
Lilysad: **__Oh, I'm not really in a mood. Plus I don't know what to wear.__**  
Verymuchinlove: **__Lily, please ! You have to come... For me. Pretty please :s__**  
Lilysad: **__But I'm doing it just because of you. You owe me a big ! Also I want to meet this Sirius guy.  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__I love you. I love you. I love you.__**  
Lilysad: **__Hehe and you should ;)  
__**Verymuchinlove: **__Ok, listen : I'll come to your house at 8 and I'll pick you up. I don't want us to be late, plus I cant' wait to see Sirius.  
__**Lilysad: **__Good, see ya at 8. Love u, bye_

_**Lilysad has logged off.  
Verymuchinlove: **__Yay YAY YAY I'm going to a party... I'm going out of this house... YESSSSSS !!!!! This vacations rocks !  
__**  
Verymuchinlove has logged off  
Verymuchinlove has logged in**_

Verymuchinlove: _I can't believe it. I'm so happy I could sing... Lalaalalalalalalalalalaaaa SHIT. It's 6._

_**Verymuchinlove has logged off  
**___

_What should i wear ?! OMG I have nothing to wear. I can't go to a party looking like shit. Maybe I can borrow something from Ani...No ! I'll wear my own clothes.  
Ok. Just relax Lily. You'll be fine... Let's see. This black top is nice... the back is uncovered. Yes, this is it. Now jeans. Oh, yes. I'll wear those new I bought two days ago.  
Everything else was easy. I easyly chose the shoes...Well how wouldn't I, when I have 50 different pairs. I know it's a little wierd for a witch to be so concerned about her look but that's me.   
And now I just have to do my hair and I am ready.  
__I tied my red heavy hair in a pony tail. I never liked wearing make up, but this time I decided a little make up won't be the worst thing.   
30 min later I was all ready. I tought I was really fast, just when I saw it's 8 and heard some noise outside the house. I ran down the stairs and saw my best friend lying on the ground._

- Ill never learn to do it right. - she said trying to get up.  
- You will. You are so good in every other magic. Also, I've heard magiporta...(sorry,i don't know how to write the word) is very hard._ - __I tried to calm Ann as I reached to help her.  
- Thanks Lily. So are you ready... Wow Lily ! You look stunningly !  
- You think ? - I asked in disbelieve.  
- Yes, now I'm worried you'll steal my boyfriend. - she laughed and I did too.  
- You look amazing too.  
- I'm not sure, but thanks. Let's go. Here grab my hand._

I grabbed her hand and squuzed it tight. Even tought I've done it before, it still felt kind of unpleasent. Seconds after that I was in an unfamiliar room.The room was big and spacious and there were 4 people standing in the centre of it obviously waiting for us. Ani screamed and threw herself on one of the four boys. He immediatly responded by grabbing her and kissing her passionatly. Sirius was tall and handsome. His perfect black hair gently falling in his face...his charming smile... he was realy gorgeous as my friend told me. But somehow he wasn't my type. I didn't like such perfection. Soon...after 5 minutes of making out they fell apart and Ann turned to the other boys.  
- Guys, meet Lily Evans. She is my best friend and she'll be a new student in Hoguorts next year.  
I was so nervous. I've always been nervous meeting boys. And not just that...talking to them too. I don't know why. No, I do. It's because I'm so fucking shy and I hate it, but that's who I am. Maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend and probably never will.  
- Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Peter. - the shortest boy said and offer me his hand - This is James, James Potter - the boy on his right smirked. For a second I tought he looked just like Sirius but then when I saw him closely there were many different things about them. His hair was untidy hanging in all directions but it was kinda cute, plus it looked so natural. - and this here is our friend Remus Lupin. - he pointed the last boy. I felt so calm and somehow smiled meeting his eyes._His eyes fell on me and I could feel myself blushing.  
- Ooook. Enought. - the boy with the bushy hair said with a irritation in his voice I could feel, but I didn't know why. - Why don't we turn some music and we can dance and have fun ?  
Hour later the party was on fire. That wasn't appliing for me, just sitting on the couch alone while the others dance around and stuff.  
Ok, I know she is with her boyfriend now and she needs time with him but she brought me here so she has to at least talk to me, right ? I mean I would never EVER ask her to come with me somewhere unfamiliar and then just abandon her. I was really mad at Ani.  
- You aren't having fun, are u ? - I heard a calm voice somewhere behind me. I turned and saw Remus, who came closer and sat on the couch next to me.  
- Well, not really. But don't take it personal. The party is great, I just can't seem to enjoy it. - I said fast so that he woudn't offend.  
- Don't worry. I don't like it neither. - he shook his head and a little laugh came out of me before I could silence my mouth. But he laughed too. And we just stayed there laughing.  
I didn't feel any anger anymore. I was having fun with a completly unknown person. But he wasn't unknown for me. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew him from long time ago. It was like seeing an old friend. We talked and we talked... We had so many things in common.  
- Lily, as much as I don't want to, I have to go now. - he said__disappointment in his voice.  
- It was great talking to you, Remus. - i said and I really meant it.  
- You can call me Moony. My other friends do, so... Bye - he stood and winked at me. I smiled back as I watched him going away.  
Yaaaaaah. Now what am I going to do.  
- Hey - I felt a hand on my shoulder. - Lily was, right ? Wanna dance ?  
- I...uum.. what was your name again ? - I couldn't remember it.  
- Oh, - he looked dissappointed - it's James Potter. Anyway, wanna dance ?  
I shruged and we went on the dance floor. Til this moment the music was loud and bouncy, but suddenly it became so soft and tender. It was a slow ballad and James __put his arms on my wai__st, but I pull my self out of his arms and shook my head.  
Few minutes later the song was over and now everyone was drinking fire whisky. They offerd me and I tasted it. At first it was unpleasent but then I felt relief and I tried one more time...and then once more...and then again. Till I was feeling very happy. In the meantime another ballad started and I went back to James.  
- Wanna dance ? - I smirked. A grin came on his face as he walked with me to the dance floor.  
This time I was the one who put her hands around him. He was a little shocked but did the same. Our faces were so close. I knew I was drunk but I still knew what I was doing. And I wanted it...I really did. Our lips met and it was amazing... I felt like flying. He deepen the kiss and I ran my hand thru his hair...it was soft...very soft. His tongue was chasing mine... He was a good kisser. And he was kinda sexy although I was so drunk I didn't understand what was going on..._

__

__

_****_


End file.
